A Jack and Kate story
by Jack4Kate
Summary: A story about Jack and Kate and what I think should happen in the program between jack and kate.It does include other characters aswell
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It's been three months since the plane crashed. There were 48 survivors, people all over the world think those 48 people have died. Each one of them have stories of why they were on that plane some of them good some of them bad.

"So what do you think of that girl Ana Lucia?"asked Kate as she walked over and sat by Jack.

"She seems ok,I haven't really spoken to her," replied Jack.

"Yeah me neither." said Kate.Jack looked at Kate and smiled,

"What, why are you smiling at me like that?" asked Kate.

"I was just thinking wouldn't you want me to speak to her just in case we might start liking each other, and you wouldn't want that would you?" asked Jack still smiling at Kate.

"Maybe," replied Kate. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well well well whats the two lovebirds up to" asked Sawyer.

"What do you want Sawyer?" asked Kate."Don't you too know that you fancy each other," replied Sawyer and he walked off laughing.

"Was he telling the truth Kate?" asked Jack with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, what about you?"replied Kate.

"Yeah, do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Jack.

"Sure will you excuse me for one second i'll be right back?" replied Kate.Jack nodded and watched her around the back of the tent and he heard that she was jumping and screaming yes.When she came back Jack tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help smiling. "Thats better," said Kate. Just then the wind blew into the tent making Kates jacket blow off her skin showing scratches and cuts all over her chest.

"Why are there cuts and scratches on your chest?" asked a concerned Jack. "In America my ex-boyfriend couldn't get over that I dumped him so he beat me up and started threatening me, so I left for Australia without telling him," explained Kate. Kate sat closer to Jack and put her head on his shoulder and she put he other arm around his neck."Thanks Jack,thats why I never told you before that I fancied you in case you start beaten me up,"said Kate. "I would never ever do that,"said Jack. Kate smiled and looked up at him. He bent his head and kissed Kate.

"FINALLY!" shouted everyone on the island everyone except for Sawyer who also fancied Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"HOW COULD YOU KATE,I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" shouted Sawyer. Kate got up and started walking towards Sawyer with Jack holding her hand.

"Sawyer what gave you the idea that I love you, I never have and I never will.Get it into your think skull that I love Jack not you,and you better start to deal with that,"explained Kate.

"You can't tell me what to deal with," replied Sawyer and he pushed Kate onto the floor and started punching her. "STOP STOP!" shouted Jack pushing Sawyer off Kate. Jack picked Kate up and carried her to the tent. "Kate wake up Kate wake up Kate wake up," said Jack. After a couple of seconds Kate opened her eyes, "I'm going to live in the caves want to come with me?" asked Kate. "Yeah i'll come," replied Jack. He lifted her up and gave her a hug.

"Why did Sawyer do that? I don't get why he hit me," asked Kate.

"He has a crush on you and I guess he didn't like it when he saw us together," answered Jack.

Once they packed all of their stuff they started walking into the jungle,they saw Sawyer walking towards them. "Come on Jack lets go another way," said Kate. "There isn't another way to get there let's just carry on walking and just ignore him,"said Jack. "Kate i'm sorry I hit you I just got jealous when I saw you kissing Jack, so is it true?" asked Sawyer.

"Is what true?" asked Kate. "You and Jack is it rue that you and Jack are a couple ?" replied Sawyer. "Yeah it's true," said Kate grabbing Jacks hand. " Do you really love him or are you just pretending to love him to make me jealous?" asked Sawyer. Jack let go of Kates hand and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Yes I do love Jack,I always will do you want me to prove it?" asked Kate. " Yes I do prove that you are telling the truth," replied Sawyer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate turned towards Jack and kissed him and when she turned to look back at Sawyer he had a sad look on his face.

"Is that enough proof for you Sawyer or do you need more proof?" asked Kate. "No," answered Sawyer.

"Leave Kate alone Sawyer,never ever hit or ask her if she loves me or not again do you understand?" asked Jack. Sawyer looked at them thinking that he should of asked Kate to be his girlfriend ages ago,he walked off without looking back. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES THEN!" shouted Jack. Jack and Kate walked into the caves holding hands to find Hurley walking towards them with a big grin on his face. "Are you to going to get married now or what because I can get Mr.Eko to read from his bible and I can get Sun to make you outfits in the hatch if you want?" asked Hurley.

"Maybe someday," replied Jack. Which put a smile on Kates face. "So you really think we will get married?" asked Kate as they started making up two beds for themselves."Maybe that depends if we don't get sick of eachother by then." replied Jack. "I don't think that'll happen do you?" asked Kate.

" No it won't happen," replied Jack.

The next day Jack woke up to find Kate sitting on her bed staring at him.

"What?" asked Jack,

"I'm going with Locke and Sayid to try and get the transceiver working and to get some food we'll be back in 2-3 hours," explained Kate. "Ok do you want me to come with you?" asked Jack. " Sure if you want to we're meeting at the beach in 15 minutes," replied Kate.

Half an hour later Jack,Kate,Locke and Sayid were deep in the jungle with the transceiver,fireworks and the electronic device that you attach to a tree. "Ok me and Sayid will go this way to the top of the hill,Kate and Jack you too go up to the field and once you get there, one of you climb a tree and puts the computer device on the tree once the device is on the tree,the other person will light the firework, then the person on the tree will type in 815 and me and Sayid will do the same and see if the transceiver is working,"explained Locke.

"Ok what shall we do once we done all of that?" asked Kate.

"Wait till me and Sayid light out fireworks and come to the hill where me and Sayid will be," answered Locke.

"How will we know which hill you are at?" asked a confused Jack."Follow the smoke from the firework we'll fore two rockets if you can't see the smoke anymore go back to the beach and wait for us there does everyone know the plan?" asked Locke.

"Yeah," answered Jack,Sayid and Kate. They set off in different directions hoping that the plan will work.

" So how long do you think Jack and Kate will last?" asked Locke. "I don't know they seem to care for eachother alot and they have been flirting with each other for ages. Hurley told me when Charlie saved Jack from the cave in a couple of weeks ago,kate ran up to Jack and gave him a big hug afterwards Jack looked at Kate with a smile on his face and it looked like he just realised he loved her," explained Sayid. "Interesting," said Locke.

When Kate and Jack got to the field they were already out of breath. "Whos climbing the tree to put the computer device on it?" asked Jack. "I will, I always climb trees when I was little," said Kate. Kate put her bag on the floor and started to climb the tree. "Ok I've put the device on the tree light the firework," said Kate. After Jack fired the firework and Kate typed in the numbers, Jack heard a branch snap and heard a scream.


	4. The truths revealed

**Chapter 4**

Next thing he knew it Kate was on the floor her clothes were ripped with cuts all over her stomach,chest and back. "Kate are you ok?" asked Jack when he got to Kate. "I'm fine lets go back to the caves to sort out my cuts ok?" asked Kate. "Ok come on I'll hold your bag," replied Jack.

Ten minutes later Jack and Kate walked into the caves. "Can someone get me four little bottles of alcohol and some bandages please?" asked Jack as he watched Kate carefully lie down on her bed. "Ow I think I cut my head aswell." said Kate looking at her hands which was half covered in blood.

"Ok I need you to change into a bikini top so I can sort it out easily,"said Jack. Once he got all the stuff he needed and Kate came back he got to work. "I'm going to pour a bit of alcohol onto the front of your body,I'll do your headd and back later ,but it might sting a bit," explained Jack. As Jack poured the alohol over Kates body he could see the pain in Kates face as he did it. "What happened I told you to come ti the hill or meet us at the beach?" asked Locke when he and Sayid walked into the caves. "We had to come back Kate fell out of the tree," explained Jack. "Oh sorry for what I said I didn't know," said Locke.

"It's ok can you pass those bandages please thanks," said Jack, and he dabbed the bandages on the cuts.

"Oh my got Kate what happened?" asked Sawyer as he ran up to the bed. "Why do you care Sawyer just leave me alone, can all of you just give me and Jack some space?" asked Kate.

Just the Sawyer walked off in a mood beause he couldn't stand that someone else eas looking after Kate. He thinks it should be him making Kate better not Jack.

"Kate turn over so I can do your back?" asked Jack. "Ok," said Kate. Javk went and got some more alcohol bottles whike Kate turned over. "Remember this might sting," said Jack.

Half an hour later Kate was better.

"I'm going down to the beach I'll see you later," said Kate.

"Hey Boonr,aren't you out hunting boar or something?" asked Shannon.

" Can't you go annoy someone else like your boyfriend," said Boone.

"I don't annoy your Sayid you probally annoy your boyfriend Locke," said Shannon.

"How many more times do I have to tell you I am not gay," said Boone. Shannon walked off in search of Sayid.

Kate walked to the beach and was nearly pushed over by Shannon. She walked over to the pile of suitcases full of clothes. Kate chose purple jeans and a purple top to match.

"Kate are you feeling better now I heard what happened in the field?" asked Charlie. "I'm fine thanks just annoyed at Sawyer," said Kate. "How come?" asked Charlie. Kate explained what happened and halfway through explainig Kate had to stop Charlie from screaming when she told him that Jack was her boyfriend. "Well done, you finally got Jack I'll talk to you later I'm going to see Claire," explained Charlie. Kate walked to the edge of the beach took her shoes off and sat down putting her feet in the ocean, thinking about they days since the plane crash and what everyones been through. Just then Jack came up to her and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" asked Jack. "Yeah Jack I need to tell you something," said Kate. "Ok what?" asked Jack staring at her. "I wasn't on the plane because and ex-boygriend beat me up,I was on the plane because I was being transported back to Austrailia because I killed my step-dad in America. I did it because he was hitting my mum and cheating on her, he was the one that gave me scratches and cuts before I did it. We were arguing and he got a knife and he scraped it against my skin, that was after he pushed me on the floor. I'm sorry I lied Jack I wasn't ready to tell you that yet, I had to know if I can trust you or not," explained Kate. "Ok I've got to think about all this,I-I'll talk to you later," said Jack. As he started walking away Kate grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry please don't be mad at me," said Kate. Jack looked at her and let go of her hand and walked off.


End file.
